


La La Lost You

by orangeji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Closure, Flashbacks, M/M, Model AU, Trying to let go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeji/pseuds/orangeji
Summary: He meets him, and at the moment they met eyes they've clicked with each other, without a warning he leaves and soon, naturally like that they've lost each other.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	La La Lost You

_Click_.

The bright lights blinds Sicheng's eyes as he pose for some more following the photographer's direction, he moves. 

_ ** Snap. ** _

_ ** Snap. ** _

_ ** Snap! ** _

"Okay! That's a wrap." Applause fills the room as they start fixing the studio bowing to everyone and saying that they did good for today. Sicheng drags his body to the dressing room to get back into his own clothes and call it a day. He dismisses the calls from his manager saying that he will drive him back but he insists to go on his own today. 

The wind was starting to get chilly as the day deepens. He shrinks into his jacket for a bit before taking a step out of the studio into the streets with one destination in mind. He watches the day slowly sink into its slumber as the night comes out to play along with him. The streets were quiet, on the sound of cars passing by and mere people chatting along while walking fills his ears. He feels lonely at night even with the moon trying to keep him company. 

He arrives at a bar by 6, sitting at one of the stools smiling at the bartender as he orders his drink ready to drown the day he just had with a shot. One, two, three shots in the emptiness in his heart starts to slowly creep back into him. The imagery it brings back today reminds him of soft blankets and breakfast in the mornings, soft kisses and hushed exchanged of pretty words, he feels like he's been lied to and, to that he drinks up again. 

Soon, the morning comes and the sun was his alarm clock. Sun ray perfectly hitting his brown eyes as he stirs in his sleep, head heavy from the previous recollection of last night. He doesn't open his eyes but he lets his arms wander to the other side of his bed still hoping it wasn't as cold and unoccupied as he remembers, he can only hope. 

It was just a normal day, a normal work for Sicheng. His manager drives him to the studio briefing him about the joint photoshoot for today with someone. He sits by the mirror closing his eyes as the makeup artist applies eyeshadow onto his eyes to further define them. Once he opens his eyes up, he is greeted by a pretty boy with dark brown hair and a warm smile that reminds him of autumn. 

"Hi! I'm Jaehyun, your co-model for today. Hope we get along, Sicheng?" He reaches his hand out which Sicheng gladly accepts. 

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Jaehyun." 

Jaehyun was fun to be with among all the co-models he has had in years. Maybe it's because they were the same age that they got along pretty quickly? Sicheng doesn't ponder and he's glad to be making a friend after a shoot. 

They keep in contact even after the shoot. Jaehyun gets his phone number and texts him in between times of the day until slowly Jaehyun's text were falling into Sicheng's routine. 

They meet sometimes, abruptly and unexpected but not that Sicheng minds. With Jaehyun he gets to be himself that the cameras don't usually capture. They play in arcades late at night, Jaehyun attempting to beat Sicheng in playing tekken but fails to do so. Sicheng also tries to beat him in forte of catching stuff toys and he barely manages to do so. The frog stuffed toy Jaehyun got him still sits awkwardly at his bedside clearly not fitting the aesthetic but that's how Jaehyun came to his life. Sudden and rushed, like how life was when Sicheng was with him. 

They run away at 3 am to the sea to run around the sand and soak their feet in the cold water, eating the cravings they wanted before returning to their lives once the clock strikes 7.

Sicheng is brought back to reality when Ten holds onto his hand tilting the shot glass in his hand. 

"Stop trying to forget him when you clearly can't. You're not a complete mess yet, but you're barely managing, why don't you just let it out?" 

'I can't do it.' He rises up his glass instead of mustering up an answer. The drink stings on his throat along with his broken heart. 

They walk home together at 2 am, hands intertwined against each other a bit tipsy from the party they just had earlier. Sicheng snugs himself a little bit closer to Jaehyun who smiles at him, dimples showing up. 

Jaehyun steals a kiss on him that night under the streetlamp near Sicheng's apartment. 

Now he walks alone, Ten's words ringing his head as tries to sober up. "What if you meet him again, in a shoot? What would you do? I mean it's kind of inevitable since were models, but do you think you can handle it?" He pauses. "Then I'll resign, I'll quit modeling in order not to see his face. That will just strain my heart." Ten sighs. 

He arrives home, darkness slowly swallowing the place up as memories replays again in Sicheng's mind like a broken recorder that wouldn't stop, but he hopes it does soon. 

Morning comes, and the other side is still as cold as he remembers the night before, his hopes shrinks. 

Work was as just as usual. He lets his manager drive him home as he listens to his briefing for tomorrow.

A few months passed by, the memories are slowly getting blurred out by more memories from work and his friends, he attempts to forget. And this time he thinks he can, but the jewelry on his finger opposes. 

They meet again, in a studio just like the first time. As models not as themselves, they greet each other like strangers as if no memories brewed between them until Jaehyun speaks. "How have you been?" Sicheng closes his eyes as the makeup artist applies his eyeshadow. "I've been fine, how was New York, was it fun?"

( 'Did you find something or someone better than me?' He wants to say but he doesn't, he shouldn't.) 

Sicheng opens his eyes to Jaehyun nodding his head, he just smiles in return, dimples blooming on the other's cheeks. 

The shoot goes well, the two like before receives mass compliments for their chemistry and professionalism. Sicheng slips out of his outfit as soon as he gets into the dressing room and waves off his manager saying he'll go home by himself today. 

The weather was slowly becoming warmer, the ring on Sicheng's fingers feels a bit unusual now. He takes it off pondering over the moments he had with Jaehyun and how those short-lived moments made him think about spending his life with someone for as long as he lives. He puts it in his pocket, Jaehyun is no longer his and he finally accepts it. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> haha /chuckles nervously/ its been so long since ive wrote anything, i was stuck in a slump that i basically abandoned writing but here i am back with jaewin OUO hope this made sense and yall enjoyed it! (unedited)
> 
> (kinda edited now heh) 
> 
> p.s. the title is a song by NIKI please do check it out its a vvvvvv nice song


End file.
